Tetangga Baru
by nakashima eru
Summary: Kedatangan tetangga baru mungkin terdengar menyenangkan. Namun, bagaimana jika tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan?#AU, OOC, Gaje, bad in summary. wkwk xp


**Tetangga Baru**

by Nakashima Eru

**Shingeki no Kyojin** © Hajime Isayama

**Rated T**

**Warning:** OOC, Gaje, Cerita Nggak Nyambung, Typos, and other faults

**Oneshot**

Sejak satu bulan yang lalu, di kompleks perumahanku dijadikan tempat tinggal khusus para imigran dari Perancis. Jadi, mereka tinggal berdampingan dengan kami. Oh, iya, namaku Eren Jaeger, dari keluarga Jaeger. Perumahan yang kami tinggali memang terkenal dengan kedamaian dan kesejahteraannya.

Tadi sore ada ada seorang anak laki-laki pendek, aku menyebutnya pendek karena tingginya kulihat sekitar 160 cm dari Perancis yang menempati rumah tepat di sisi kanan rumahku. Kami sekeluarga menyambut kedatangannya tadi. Sejenak kulirik label yang ada di kopernya dan aku bisa tahu bahwa dia bernama Rivaille.

Waktu pertama kali melihat Rivaille, aku sangat kaget. Dia ternyata cowok yang sangat keren. Mataku berbinar-binar melihatnya. Dan mulutku tiba-tiba mengucapkan,

"Bienvenue…"

Dan apa kau tahu apa yang diucapkan anak itu padaku?

"Hai! Apa kau tidak bisa bahasa Jerman?! Padahal itu kan bahasa ibumu, dasar bodoh!"

Apa! Apa! Apa! Kenal saja belum, dia sudah berani mengataiku bodoh. Kekagumanku padanya hancur sudah, sirna sudah. Aku hampir saja menjejali mulutnya dengan sepatu olah raga yang saat ini sedang kupakai. Tapi, dengan tak terduga, dia buru-buru minta ma'af kepadaku. Ya, ya, aku ma'afkan, deh.

Aku baru tahu kalau sebenarnya Rivaille sudah lama tinggal di Jerman, tepatnya di Bonn. Kini, dia tinggal di kota yang sama denganku, Berlin. Lalu, dia juga berkata bahwa akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku.

.

.

.

Suatu hari setelah kedatangan Rivaille di perumahanku, saat aku disuruh ibuku membersihkan halaman, yang sebenarnya aku tidak suka untuk melakukannya, ada sebuah bola menggelinding di depanku. Ternyata bola itu milik Rivaille yang terlempar melewati pagar pembatas rumah kami sehingga berada di depanku. Tak lama kemudian, Rivaille terlihat nongol di atas pagar dan meminta bolanya lagi. Dengan cepat kulemparkan bola itu kepadanya. Tapi entah kenapa, mungkin karena ucapan dari mulutnya saat pertama kami bertemu waktu itu, lemparan bolaku jadi terlalu keras. Yang sangat gawat, bolanya mengenai kepla Rivaille dan dia langsung jatuh dari pagar yang berketinggian sekitar tiga meter.

Waduuh….

Aku langsung lari melihat keadaan Rivaille. Syukurlah, dia jatuh di atas rerumpunan tanaman dan semak-semak. Karena rumah Rivaille baru dihuni beberapa hari ini, jadi di halamannya masih terdapat banyak semak-semak. Tapi aku sangat kaget ketika masuk pagar rumahnya, ternyata semak-semak sudah berkurang tujuh puluh lima persen dari saat belum ada penghuninya. Apa anak lai-laki yang satu tahun lebih tua dariku ini adalah seorang '_clean freak_'?

Waktu aku mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya bangkit, dia malah berkata,

"Dasar bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau ini seorang anak laki-laki atau monster, sih?!"

CTARRR

Bagaikan disambar petir, kata-katanya tadi membuatku sangat marah. Kupikir, dia saja yang terlalu lemah. Namun, entah kenapa saat dia menyebut monster tadi, aku justru langsung teringat _titan_ yang ada di anime _Attack on Titan. _

Dan….

'PLAK'

Aku menampar wajahnya.

Oh, tidak. Kenapa aku malah berbuat kekerasan? Tapi, tak kusangka dia malah tersenyum kepadaku. kemudian dia berkata,

"Kau…marah, ya. Ma'af ya, Eren. Aku belum biasa menghadapimu. Di Perancis aku biasa saja mengatakan 'bodoh' pada orang lain. Mungkin karena pengaruh pergaulanku disana. Bahkan saat di Bonn pun aku terbiasa kasar. Denganmu juga, aku belum terbiasa. Disini benar-benar berbeda. Jadi, ma'af."

Aku baru pertama kali mendengar kata-katanya yang begitu tulus. Aku pun berkata,

"Ya, tidak apa-apa…."

Tanpa kusadari dia menatap mataku dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut. Saat aku membalas tatapannya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat berbeda. Tiba-tiba di tanganku ada sentuhan sejuk. Ketika aku benar-benar sadar bahwa Rivaille memegang tanganku dan kami berdiri saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, aku langsung melangkah ke belakang.

Saat itu pun Rivaille juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia langsung mina ma'af padaku.

"Ma'af…aku…hanya…"

"Iya…aku…juga…minta ma'af."

Setelah saling diam beberapa lama, aku langsung pergi meninggalkan Rivaille.

Jantungku berdebar-debar. Seperinya jantungku memompa darah dengan tidak seimbang.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, hampir semua anak-anak membicarakan hal yang sama. Rivaille. Itu yang mereka bicarakan. Menurut kabar dia memang anak pindahan baru, tapi prestasinya sangat cemerlang baik di bidang akademik maupun olah raga. Wajahnya sih, memang menunjukkan bahwa dia anak pintar, tapi aku tidak yakin dengan yang satunya. Apa dia benar-benar anak yang kuat di bidang olah raga? Apalagi jika melihat tinggi tubuhnya. Apa mungkin dia mempunyai bakat yang sangat tinggi seperti kapten tim basket Rakuzan yang sering kubaca di manga _Kuroko no Basuke_, yang meskipun dia pendek tetapi sangat hebat itu, ya? Beberapa hari yang lalu, saat kulempar bola saja, dia langsung terjatuh.

Saat istirahat, aku melewati gedung olah raga. Ternyata kelas Rivaille sedang ada pelajaran olah raga di situ. Aku terpukau melihat para kakak kelasku bertanding basket dengan hebat. Di tengah-tengah mereka aku menemukan Rivaille. Ah, ternyata dia bisa bermain dengan begitu hebat. Ternyata dia mendapat posisi sebagai counter point. Aku menyaksikan dia sangat mendominasi memasukkan bola ke ring dalam pertandingan itu. Lalu, saat pertandingan berakhir kulihat dia dikerumuni oleh anak-anak cowok maupun cewek. Beberapa saat aku memperhatikannya dari kejauhan dan tiba-tiba tanpa kusadari aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Aku tersenyum karena aku beranggapan bahwa aku telah pernah membuat sang counter point handal, bisa jatuh karena lemparan bolaku.

Sebelum bel berbunyi, aku menyempatkan diri ke kantin untuk membeli makanan dan minuman ringan. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Setelah kutengok, ternyata kak Mikasa, kakak kelasku yang sudah kelas tiga. Meskipun perempuan tapi ia sangat kuat. Kami ngobrol dengan tenang di kantin. Katanya dia adalah kerabat dekat Rivaille. Memang wajar, sih menurutku. Kadang dia memasang wajah poker face yang sangat mirip dengan Rivaille.

Bel masuk bordering.

Seluruh pelajaran di sekolah kami lalui dengan tenang.

Akhirnya waktu pulang pun tiba.

Aku berjalan dari sekolah menuju rumah. Aku bertemu dengan Rivaille di tengah perjalanan pulang. Aku belum siap bertatapan muka dengannya sejak kejadian kemarin.

Tapi, sesuatu yang gila tiba-tiba saja terjadi.

Rivaille naik ke punggungku seperti seekor monyet naik ke punggung manusia!

"Waaaa…." Aku berteriak, dia langsung membungkam mulutku.

"Kau gila, ya! Kenapa, sih?!" aku marah padanya.

Dia menjawab dengan enteng,

"Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu."

"Apa?" tanyaku sok _tsundere_.

"Cokelat."

Sambil memberikan sebongkah besar cokelat padaku dia berkata,

"Ini asli dari Perancis, aku membelinya saat liburan musim dingin baru ini. Semoga kau bisa menikmatinya."

"Eh―" aku agak terkejut dengan tingkah lakunya.

"Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Timpalnya lagi.

"Hah?" aku belum begitu mengerti dengan situasi saat ini.

"Aku suka kamu, Eren."

"Ng―" tanpa aba-aba dia langsung menggendongku ala bridal sampai gerbang rumahku.

Aku dapat merasakan oto-otot lengannya yang kuat menyangga tubuhku tapi, ugh, ini memalukan. Aku digendong.

Lalu Rivaille menurunkanku dan,

CUP

Aaa~ dia mengecup keningku.

"Eren, sampai jumpa."

Dia meninggalkanku di depan gerbang rumah dalam kondisi hati yang berdesir-desir.

Aku membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk mencerna seluruh kejadian ini, namun, entah kenapa aku merasa begitu tenang.

**FIN**

**Thank for read and review :D**


End file.
